Wishbones: The Springfield 9
by Sideshow Bob Roberts
Summary: When the evil wishing skull Thromnambular from Endsville gets sent to Sprinfield, 9 Springfield citizens are in for the ride of their lives! All chapters are up! I will probably do some editing, though. That's why it's classified as "In progress."
1. Chapter 1

**All right, my third attempt at a Simpson's parody. This time its a TV show. This Simpson's fic is basically a sequel to ****The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy**** episode WISHBONES. Thromnambular will find its way into Springfield, but first it's in Endsville. Enjoy...**

_**

* * *

**_

_**ENDSVILLE**_

It's a beautiful, sunny afternoon in Endsville. All is calm in the city. Well, almost...

"GRIM! OH, GRIIIIIMMMMM!!!!!!" Billy shouts from his room.

The door flings open. Grim is standing in the doorway, looking very annoyed. "What do you want you little pest?

"Look at this cool helmet I found!" The skull known as Thromnambular is on Billy's head like a football helmet.

Grim gasps. "Where did you find that?"

"In your trunk." Billy rams his head into the wall, Thromnambular groans.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Billy, DO NOT GO INTO MY TRUNK?!" Grim pulls the wishing skull off Billy's head.

"Ooooohhh...74,464,548 times!"

"Well, let's hope this is number 74,464,548! No more going' into my trunk!" Grim starts to leave the room.

"Grim, wait!"

"What?" Grim turns around to face Billy.

"What are you going to do with that thingy?"

"Its not a thingy, It's name is--"

"BE SILENT, BE SILENT! My name is my own. I'll speak it myself and I'll speak it alone! Thromnambular is what I am called. I hail from lands where your nightmares crawl, if you'd see it yourself you'd be very appalled."

"Yes...Thromnambular grants beings wishes--"

"LIKE A GENIE!!"

"Don't interrupt me! He grants beings wishes until he runs out of them, then he would be set free. Hence the number on his head. There are nine wishes left." Grim points the the number on Thromnambular's head. "And I intend to keep it at nine. So hands off, you dolt!" Grim starts to walk away again.

But, Billy stops him again. "Grim!"

"WHAT?"

"Are you going to put that back in your trunk because if you do you know I'm just going to go down to the basement and open up the trunk and make nine wishes against your will, hmmmm?" Billy says in one long sentence.

Grim ponders this. "Good point...I know!" Grim snaps his fingers and his scythe appears. "I'll transport it to another dimension that way YOU won't get your grubby little hands on it. Or Mandy, for that matter. But where to put it?" Grim looks through several dimensions. He stumbles upon Springfield, which appears to be the calmest. "This'll do! I'll put it in this dimension." Grim throws the skull into the vortex. In lands in the yard of the Simpson's. "There, now stay out of me trunk!" Grim slams the door. Billy just stares at the door, not moving at all. He farts and falls to the ground and laughs stupidly.

_**SPRINGFIELD**_

Thromnambular, now on the front lawn of the Simpson's house, is looking around. "Into a vortex I did go, now I have made my way onto another show!" He says, breaking the fourth wall.

**HOMER**

Homer comes barging out of the house holding bags of garbage. He grumbles as he makes his way to the garbage cans, but sees that the garbage man has already hit his house. "D'oh! Great, now what am I supposed to do with this?" He looks over to Flanders''s house. He laughs and walks over to the fence, whistling. He throws the bags over into Ned's yard and attempts to run back to the house, but trips over Thromnambular. "Hey! What the hell is this thing?"

"Thromnambular is what I am called. I come from the land where your nightmares crawl. Your wishes are my command. So how may I serve you Fat Man?"

"WISHES? LIKE A GENIE?" Homer giggles girlishly. "Well...let's see." _Oooh, what should I wish for? A million Krusty Burgers? Donuts? BEER? No! _"HAIR! Throatoblo," Homer incorrectly calls the skull as he gets up from the ground. "I wish I had hair!"

"If hair is what you want to show, then on you head it shall grow. But do heed this proclamation, You will find yourself in a _HAIRY _situation." Thromnambular laughs and the number on his head goes from a 9 to an 8.

A bright light flashes and Homer finds himself on the couch in his house. "Hmmm? How did I get here?" Homer sits up and remembers the wish he made. "Tromboneaphone! Did he make my wish come true?" He runs to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He gasps. "Oh my God! I have hair!" His hair is long and flowing. Its dark brown and goes to his shoulders. "Mmmm...could use a trim, though." He grabs a pair of scissors and cuts some of the hair off. "There!" He goes to put the scissors away. When he goes back to the mirror he is in shock. "What the?" His hair grew back to the length it was when he first looked into the mirror. In fact, it actually is longer. "How did--" He stops when he sees his hair growing even more. "Stop! I command you to stop!! As your master, I command you to stop growing!!!" He attempts to tell his hair. But, obviously, it doesn't work. He screams as his hair covers his whole body. He now resembles Cousin Itt from the Addams Family. He looks in the mirror. "AWWWWWW!" He exits the bathroom.

Thromnambular is still on the front lawn. He appears to be asleep. Homer stomps out the door and over to him. Thromnambular wakes up. "I warned you O big one, the hair on your head would soon be not fun!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Homer picks up the skull and throws it angrily. He wasn't paying attention to where he was throwing it though, so it went crashing through Bart's window. "D'oh!"

Bart runs to his window and looks outside. "Homer, you moron! Look what you did to my window!" Bart yells out from his broken window. He looks outside and sees Homer covered in hair. He starts to laugh. "Nice Homer! Real nice!! Hey, you always wanted hair, now you've got it!" Bart laughs hysterically.

"As soon as I get rid of this mess, I'm coming after you!" Homer goes back in the house.

"Yeah, right!" Bart goes to his bed and sees the wishing skull sitting there. "What's this?"

**

* * *

**

**There's chapter one. Tell me what you think!**

**Coming up: A very special episode of Itchy and Scratchy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BART**

"It looks like a skull! COOL!! I wonder whose it is?" Bart picks up the skull. It clears its throat, Bart jumps. "Did you just...make a sound?"

"Indeed I did little one, for I can speak in rhymes a ton. A wish for you I shall grant. So make a wish and hold on to your pants!!"

"Wish? Awesome!" Bart sits on the bed. "What to wish for...I know! To be in my favorite cartoon! Itchy and Scratchy!!!" Bart gets up and holds out Thromnambular.

"A day you shall leave this cruddy house, to play a deadly game of cat and mouse! In the cartoon you shall go, to receive or deliver a fatal blow!" The number on his skull goes from 8 to 7.

_**FLASH **_

Bart wakes up on a brightly colored floor. "Hey, I'm in Itchy and Scratchy!!" He gets up and looks around. He appears to be in someone's house. There are pictures of cats on the wall. It is obviously Scratchy's house. "Cool!! I'm in Scratchy's house! But where's--"

Just then Scratchy entered the house. He hung up his hat and coat and sighed. He walks over to a chair and sits down. Bart is hiding behind the chair. Scratchy picks up a newspaper and starts to read it. On it says **Mouse Escapes Prison. **Scratchy pays no attention to this. He turns the page. Itchy, having escaped prison, is watching him through a window. He sneaks in and ties a string to the lever of Scratchy's chair. it's the thing where you pull on it and the thing comes out and you can rest your legs. He sets up an elaborate trap.

Bart, hiding from both Itchy and Scratchy, sees the whole thing. "Oh, this is gonna be so cool!" Scratchy puts down the newspaper and pulls the lever. Somehow, by the power of cartoons, he sets off a group of knives hurdling towards him. He shrieks. Bart sees the whole thing and laughs. Itchy hears this and sees Bart. He points to him and looks at him evilly. "Uh-oh!" Bart runs as Itchy starts to chase him with a knife, "AHHHH! HELP, SOMEBODY!!!!"

Homer, still covered in hair, sits on the couch and sees Bart on TV. "Hey, Bart's on TV!"

Bart somehow hears this. "Homer, help me!"

"No way, boy! I remember what you said to me yesterday!" Homer yells at the TV. Marge was standing at the doorway when Homer did this. She backs away slowly.

"That was only a few minutes ago, you idiot!" Bart yells out to Homer.

"HEY! Now I'm really not going to help you!" Homer crosses his arms and looks away.

"DAD! Please!!! I don't wanna die!"

"Oh, fine! Crybaby..." Homer looks at the remote. "Hmmmmm...which button?"

"EJECT! HIT EJECT HOMER!!!"

"Oh!" Homer hits eject and Bart goes flying out of the TV. He lands in Homer's lap.

"That was WAY too close!" Bart says. Homer sets Bart next to him. He gets up to get a beer. Bart stops him. "Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Thanks..." Homer walks over to Bart and hugs him. He starts to go to the kitchen. "And dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Since you're up, could you get me a soda? Chop-chop!"

"Well, it was nice while it lasted..." Homer goes to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Marge was in Bart's room cleaning it. "How can one little boy make such a huge mess?" She picks up some socks, some underwear, etc. "Oh, my!" She sees Thromnambular on the bed. "How many times have I told him NOT to take things that don't belong to him, especially other people's skulls!" Before Thromnambular could say a thing, Marge threw him in the trash bag she was holding. "Messy, messy, messy..." Marge grumbles as she leaves Bart's room. She goes outside and puts the garbage into the trash cans.

Milhouse rides by on his bike and stops at the trash cans. "Oh boy, trash day! The perfect day to look for some of Lisa's discarded junk."

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked chapter 2!**

**Coming up: Milhouse serenades Lisa...**


	3. Chapter 3

**MILHOUSE**

"Let's see what Lisa threw away today!" Milhouse takes out the bag and digs through it. "Tissues." He breathes it in a little. "Paper, a shredded picture of me?" He stares at it for a few seconds. "She must have been having a bad day." He says, avoiding the bitter truth. Then, he pulls out the wishing skull. Thromnambular coughs and spits out an apple core. "Whoa! Cool toy!!"

"I can assure you little blue haired boy, That I am anything BUT a toy. I am a magical artifact that grants wishes. If you were to wish for pie, it would be sooo delicious!"

"Pie? Why would I waste a wish on pie? I mean if it was blueberry, then yea! But, pie?" Milhouse stops and realizes something. "Wait, I wish that I could woo Lisa with the most powerful form of wooing...MUSIC!"

"A tune of love is what you seek. A woo to a girl from a boy so meek A song is what you want her to receive Let's just hope this wish was well perceived!." The number of wishes on his skull changes from 7 to 6. "Now the name of the girl is in mind, let me see if I can find!"

"It's Lisa!"

"Well, I ain't talkin about Pizza!" A pizza appears in front of Milhouse. "Or about a keys-a!" Keys appear and dangle in front of Milhouse. "Or about your cousin Disa!" Disa appears.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!" Disa yells.

"IT'S LISA!" Disa turns into Lisa.

"What the-- What happened?" Lisa looks around. "I was in my room a second ago and now I'm outside? Milhouse? What happened?" Lisa says utterly confused.

"My wish come true..." Milhouse stares at Lisa, but snaps out of it. "Now, my love, I shall woo you with song!"

"Song?" Lisa looks confused and slightly disturbed.

"ACTION!" Thromnambular yells.

Milhouse sings: "_Beautiful Lisa, so smart and pretty._

_How I love you utterly._

_Won't you please go out with me?_" As he was singing he was walking around Lisa.

"Oh, Milhouse I--" Lisa says, moved. But Milhouse isn't done.

"_Yo yo yo!_

_Your name is Lisa_

_You've got a pretty kiss-a_

_Now plant one on me..._" He leans out to kiss her. She slaps him.

"_You hit me now_

_Oh but you shall_

_See that I'm the man for you_

_Now see what I can do!" _Milhouse does a few cartwheels. Lisa walks away.

"_Lisa! Li-Li-Lisa!!_

_Oh how I--_ Lisa?" Milhouse stops abruptly.

Lisa now has a fire hose. She blasts Milhouse with it. He goes flying back into some garbage cans. Some firemen walk over to Lisa. "Thanks boys." Lisa says handing the fire hose back to the firemen.

"No problem! Anything to get rid of a creep like that. It was a good song, though..." They walk away.

Ralph Wiggum walks over to Milhouse who is groaning in pain in the garbage. "Hiya Milhouse! Are you playing in garbage?"

"No Ralph. I'm in a large amount of pain and can't get up!"

"I'll join you!!" Ralph falls face-first into the trash.

**

* * *

**

**Will Milhouse ever learn? Oh, well...**

**Coming up: Ralph and his not-so cute new pet and Willy's Wish!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RALPH **

"This is fun!" Ralph rolls in the garbage.

"Well, that was a waste of a wish!" Milhouse gets up slowly and walks away.

"Hey! I found something!" Ralph picks up Thromnambular. "PUDDING!"

"Pudding I am not round little creature. But granting wishes is my main feature." Ralph puts Thromnambular in his mouth. "Tell me what you want you special boy. And I shall give you it to enjoy!" Ralph takes him out.

"Anything?" Ralph thinks...well, for a few seconds anyway. "I wish for a chicken!"

"A chicken is what you most desire? Well who am I to put out your fire. But I warn you, cooked it shall be delicious. But alive it is much more vicious!" The number changes from a 6 to 5.

A cute, little chicken appears in front of Ralph. "CHICKY!"

The chicken speaks. "Do you love me, Ralph?"

"YEP!"

"Good...but sometimes, love hurts."

"Huh?" The chicken hits Ralph. "Why did you do that?"

"Because...I...Love...YOU!" The chicken gets bigger. It gets as big as Ralph and its voice gets deeper.

Ralph and The Chicken break out into a fight. They punch and kick each other. The chicken occasionally results in pecking. Their fight starts to progress backwards. Cars are swerving to avoid hitting the two. They burst into someone's house and keep fighting. The chicken punches Ralph through a window. It jumps out and resumes the fight. They fight their way into Springfield Elementary. They fight through several classrooms before they make their way outside and through Willy's shack.

"ACH! What are ya doin in me shack? Git out!" Willy yells. They burst through a wall and back outside. "Me wall!"

They fight their way onto the spinning plaything on the playground. They start spinning so fast that they go flying in the air. They land on the cliff of the Springfield Gorge. Ralph pushes the chicken near the edge and uppercuts it. It falls off the cliff. "Poor poor chicken..." Ralph says as he walks away, bruised and battered.

"But Ralph, I love you!" The chicken's voice comes from behind. Ralph turns around. The chicken is climbing back up and onto the cliff. "I'll love you forever and ever and EVER!!!" The chicken gets closer to Ralph, he screams. I think that's all I tell of this, the rest is pretty gruesome.

**WILLY**

Back at Willy's shack. "Those l'il pukes will pay fer ruinin' Willy's shack!" He sees Thromnambular on the ground. Ralph dropped it there during the fight. "Whats this? Must be one-a the brats toys."

"Your breath is horrendous. Your accent is thick. My powers are tremendous! So tell me the wish you wish to pick." Thromnambular says.

"Wish? Well let's see..." _I could wish fer a bigger shack! Oh, but the management would be exhausting on Willy! I could wish that this was Willy's World!! But then I'd have to listen to people, AND I HATE PEOPLE!!! _"Ach, I wish I knew what to wish fer!" The number on Thromnambular's head goes from 5 to 4. Willy's wish was granted. He now knows what to wish for. "I wish--" Thromnambular disappears. "--that I had that skull back."

**

* * *

**

**Little Family Guy refrence for all of you Family Guy fans! Peter VS Giant Chicken Ralph VS Evil Chicken.**

**Coming up: Nelson the super Bully and Krusty becomes a huge star!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NELSON**

On the streets, Nelson was looking for kids to bully. "Man, today blows! I can't find a single chump to steal from. I wish I was a bigger, better bully than I am now..." Nelson says to himself. He sees Thromnambular sitting on a mailbox. He picks it up. "Give me your lunch money loser!"

"No money have I. But I do have something by you to run by. You wish to be a super bully. Let's hope this wish does not sully." The number on the skull changes from 4 to 3.

Nelson's arms grow to be two times the normal size, as well as strength. "Cool! Now I can beat up anyone!" Moe walks by. "Give me your money!" Nelson hits him. Moe falls to the ground, groaning in pain. "HAW-HAW!" He takes Moe's wallet and keeps on walking with Thromnambular in hand. . He beats up other people as well. Disco Stu, Comic Book Guy, Gil, Duffman, and Sideshow Mel all fell victim to Nelson's super strength. But as he beats people up and takes their money, his arms get bigger and bigger. "Oh, man, I've bullied so many people my arms are getting tired. And heavy!" He falls down. "AH! I can't get up! Help somebody!"

Bart walks by. "Oh my God! I've waited to say this to Nelson my whole life!!! HAW-HAW!!!! Man that felt good!" Bart walks off.

"Man, now I know how it feels when I do it to other people..." He looks at Thromnambular. "Stupid skull!" He throws it. It flies towards Krusty's mansion. It breaks through one of Krusty's windows.

**KRUSTY**

"What the hell was that?" Krusty was in the kitchen when the wishing skull broke the window. "Whoever is in my house, WATCH OUT! I have a...a..." He looks around for a weapon. He picks up a pie. "A PIE! Man that's cliché!" He enters the living room and sees Thromnambular sitting on the table. "What is this thing?"

"Thromnambular is my name, wishing is my game. Make a wish you clown. And I will not let you down." Thromnambular says.

Krusty walks over and picks up the skull. "Wishes, huh? Hmmmm..." Krusty ponders what to wish for. He walks around the room a little. "I know! I wish I was the biggest star ever!"

"A star you want to be. So you will be one for all to see." The number on Thromnambular goes from 3 to 2.

Krusty is now on the front page of every paper. He is ultra-popular. But, it seems the skull took the wish a little too seriously...

"HEY! This isn't what I meant!" Krusty is now strapped to a rocket, about to be shot into space.

Homer, still covered in hair, sees this on the news.

Kent Brockman reports this. "And Krusty the Clown will now be shot into space to become the world's biggest, brightest star!" The rocket blasts into space. After a little while it blows up. Krusty is now a star in space. "The star is said to shine brightly forever, but it will most likely be forgotten in a few days. And now--" Homer shuts off the TV.

"Krusty finally got what he wanted." Homer says picking up a donut.

"Dad, I'm home!" Bart says walking into the house. He sees Homer, who is still covered in hair. "Getting any better, Homer?"

"Yeah! I'm starting to shed!" Homer pulls out a lump of hair from his body. He holds it out to Bart. "SEE?" Bart turns his head. "Oh, and I think there's something wrong with the cat." Snowball coughs up a giant hairball of Homer's hair.

**

* * *

**

**Poor Krusty, don't worry, he'll be fine later on!**

**Coming up: Sideshow Bob escapes and tries to kill Bart! What a surprise...**


	6. Chapter 6

**SIDESHOW BOB**

When Krusty made his wish, Thromnambular was transported to his next victim. This was none other that the homicidal maniac, Sideshow Bob.

Bob is still in prison for attempting to kill Bart by incineration. "Damn that Bart Simpson." Bob gets up from his bed. His hair seems to have limped a little. Almost like its sad. "I'll have my day. You'll see, YOU'LL ALL SEE!!!"

"Oh pipe down. You do this every day. Can't you just accept the fact that you'll never kill Bart?" Cecil asks lying in his bed.

"Hmmmm, no. Never! I WILL have my revenge!!" Bob proclaims. Just then, Thromnambular pops out of the toilet. He spits out toilet water. "What's this? Another skull? Why couldn't I be sent to a decent prison! Like one that wasn't built on a ancient burial ground." He picks up the skull and examines it. "Wait a moment...this skull looks, other-worldly almost."

Thromnambular speaks. "You've got that right my huge haired chum. This world I am indeed not from. But I can make your wish come true. Just tell me you wish, and it shall be given to you!"

"WISH?! I wish to--"

"KILL BART SIMPSON!!! WE KNOW!!" Everyone in the jail says.

"Well, they're right. But I must do it, not you. Just give me the power."

"Well thats no fun, but what do I know? Here's your wish, now on with the show!" The number on the skull changes from 2 to 1.

_**FLASH. **_Sideshow Bob is now standing outside the prison. He laughs maniacally. "Bart, here I come!" He runs off.  
Back at the Simpson home, Homer has left for a barber shop to try to get rid of the hair that covers him. Marge is shopping, Maggie's with Marge, and Lisa is with her friends. Meaning, Bart is home alone. Well, Grandpa's there, but he is in a deep sleep on the sofa.

Sideshow Bob arrives at the Simpson home. He laughs maniacally again at the fact that he is so close he can taste it. "I'm so close I can taste it!" He climbs up the house to Barts room. He climbs in the open window. "Bart..." He says in a singsong voice. "Where are you?" He looks around. "Drat! He must be in the bathroom or something. Well, I'll just wait then." Bob pulls out a knife that he had in his pocket and starts rubbing it. "Oh, soon I shall be at peace."

Bart walks into his room and sees Bob. "AHHHHHH! SIDESHOW BOB!!!"

"Hello Bart. Ready to die?" He walks toward Bart. Bart runs away. "Obviously not." Bob walks out of the room and sees Bart running down the stairs. "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE, BARTHOLOMEW!" He follows Bart. Bart runs towards the back door of the house, but it won't open. Why? Well, Homer has placed a giant, stone likeness of himself near against it. He put a sticky note on it. It says**: Note 2 self: Homer, put handsum statue uhhh...sumplace else. **Bob comes up behind Bart and grabs the back of his shirt and picks him up. Bart screams. "I have you now, Simpson." He pins Bart to the door with the knife through Bart's shirt.

"What are you going to do to me?" Bart asks.

"Oh, I've thought about this for a long, long, long time, Bart. I think I'll go with a basic STABBING!" He grabs a knife from a drawer and attempts to stab Bart, but the knife is fake. "What? Why can't I stab you?" He looks at the knife. On it says **Wack-o-Rubber Knife.** Bob groans. "I'll be right back. I have to find a REAL knife. Hang in there, Bart." He laughs and walks away.

"Must get help...but how?" He gasps. "GRANDPA!" He tries to yell to Grandpa for help, but he is fast asleep on the couch. He's mumbling something about hippies in his sleep.

Bob comes back. "Look what I found!" He waves a knife in front of Bart. "Any last requests?"

"Umm..." Bart thinks. "How 'bout a song?"

"A song? Well...NO! Not this time Bart." He raises his arm.

"But what's better to go out with a scream or a song?"

Bob thinks. "Song." Bob starts to sing.

Grandpa hears Bob and wakes up. "WHAT THE--Singing? Who's singing in the house?" He walks to the kitchen and sees Bob. He mistakes him for a hippie. "EVIL! EVIL!!!" Grandpa picks up a frying pan and hits Bob in the back of the head. He falls to the ground. "Got'cha ya tree hugger!"

"Grandpa, you saved me!" Bart says as Grandpa takes him down from the door.

"Sure did. Anything to save my grandson from THEM! That's Abe-1, hippies-0!!!" Grandpa laughs and walks with Bart into the living room.

The police come a few minutes later and take Bob back to jail.

Bob walks back into his cell with his family. "Welcome back, brother." Cecil says.

"Not a word from any of you!" Bob says as he plunks down into his bed. He shoots back up when he sees the wishing skull. "YOU! I'm getting rid of this accursed thing." He walks over to the toilet and flushed Thromnambular down the drain. "Good riddance to bad rubbish. Now to plot my revenge!" Bob walks to his bed.

Thromnambular makes its way through the pipes of Springfield and gets spurted out into Lake Springfield. I washes up on the shore. The Rich Texan happened to be there, dumping stuff in the lake. "HEY! What is this ugly lookin' thing?"

**

* * *

**

**Ah, Bob. How I love to write for thee...**

**Coming up: The Rich Texan at work!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE RICH TEXAN**

"I'm a magical skull that grants your wishes. I can help you mop up your floor or clean the dishes!"

"Dishes? Floor? I have people for that! YEE-HAW!" He pulls out his guns and shoots into the air.

"Riches then you must want most of all. Say the words and you'll have a ball!"

"Riches? Hell, I'm already rich. Why wish, when I could sell?" the Texan says. Hours later, he sets up an auction to sell Thromnambular. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He says to the large crowd thats gathered. "Today I have for you somethin' so wonderful, so magical, so powerful you can't just help to say YEE-HAWW!" He pulls out his guns and shoots into the air. "Oh, wait that's just me. But, here it is!" He pulls the sheet off of Thromnambular. People gasp. "It's a magical wishin' skull that will grant you your wish! No strings attached!! What do ya say, people? Do I have a bid?"

The people storm the stage to grab the skull. They all want it. The place goes into a frenzy.

_**ENDSVILLE**_

Grim is sitting on the couch watching TV, when his scythe starts to ring like a phone. "What's this? Oh my--" He looks into his scythe and sees Springfield. He sees the mob trying to get their hands on the skull. "One wish left!! I have to get down there immediately!" He creates a vortex and hops in.

_**SPRINGFIELD**_

Grim lands close to the mob scene. "I've got to get that skull before the last wish is made!" Grim runs into the crowd. People start to try and grab his skull. "HEY! Wrong skull people! I'm not a wishin' skull, so back off!" He grabs the skull after a while. "Got it! Now everyone go home! Go back from where ya came, there's nothin' to see here." The people charge at Grim. "AHHHH! I wish I'd never put this skull here!" The Number on Thromnambular's head goes from 1 to 0.

_**FLASH**_

Springfield is back to it's serene, self. It is now the morning of the day that the skull came to Springfield. When Grim made his wish, time rewound, and none of that ever happened.

_**ENDSVILLE**_

The same goes for Endsville.

"GRIM! OH, GRIIIIIMMMMM!!!!!!" Billy shouts from his room.

The door flings open. Grim is standing in the doorway, looking very annoyed. "What do you want you little pest?

"Look at this cool helmet I found!" The skull known as Thromnambular is on Billy's head like a football helmet. The number 9 is back on its head.

Grim gasps. "Where did you find that?"

"In your trunk." Billy rams his head into the wall, Thromnambular groans.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Billy, DO NOT GO INTO MY TRUNK?!" Grim pulls the wishing skull off Billy's head.

"Ooooohhh...74,464,548 times!"

"Well, let's hope this is number 74,464,548! No more goin into my trunk!" Grim slams the door and ignores Billy trying to get his attention. Outside Billy's room, Grim thinks about all that he just prevented from happening. "That was close. Note to self: Get lock for me trunk." He puts Thromnambular into a pocket in his cloak and walks downstairs. Mandy is there.

"GRIM! Where have you been?" Mandy says, staring at Grim.

"I've been...uh, busy."

"Well, now you're going to get even MORE busy! Come with me, I have a list of chores with YOUR name on it." Mandy walks out of Billy's house.

Grim takes out Thromnambular. He thinks about using it for a few seconds. "No, too dangerous." He throws it on the couch.

Billy comes running downstairs. He sees the skull on the couch. He picks it up "COOL!"

**THE END?**

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's it friends! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I had a lot of fun writing this, thats for sure. So in the words of Dr. Nick Riveria: Bye, Everybody!**


End file.
